


Driving Lessons

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like barely any, the tiniest amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: “Great, now you can give it a little gas,” Sonny told him, casually draping his right arm over the back of Rafael’s seat, palm on the headrest.“I think we’re good at this speed,” Rafael said, continuing to let the car inch forward at its own pace.Sonny chuckled. “It’s a good thing you like the gray in my hair because I’m going to be a full on silver fox by the time we reach the other end of the parkin’ lot.”Even though his eyes remained focused on the asphalt in front of him, Rafael smirked. “Calm down, Clooney, I’m just trying to get a feel for it first.”





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to power-bottom-barba for being my sounding board on this one. 
> 
> No beta, barely even edited, all written in like an hour, so please forgive mistakes.

“So, don’t be mad,” Rafael looked across the short expanse of their dark wooden table, letting his fork rest on the edge of bowl half filled with penne alla vodka. 

Sonny sat down his own fork, preparing himself. “What’d you do?”

“ _ I _ didn’t do anything,” Rafael said defensively. “But, Jack is making me go to dinner with him and a few of the other ADA’s on Friday. I tried to get out of it, but he wouldn’t hear it and you know we’re on rocky ground as it is.”

“Friday is Gina’s birthday party.”

“Yes, I know, hence the whole ‘don’t be mad’ part of this. But dinner’s early,” he rushed to clarify. “I should be done by eight, and I can be on Staten Island by nine if things go well. The party will just be getting good.” The thought of  _ arriving _ at a party at nine o’clock—the time when he was usually trying to exit any type of social gathering—pained him, but he knew it was important to Sonny.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Sonny said, the crease in his forehead softening. “The party doesn’t really start until Gina starts singing Madonna and that takes at least three drinks.”

“Something to look forward to,” Rafael murmured, and then asked, “Will you be able to pick me up from the ferry?”

Sonny sighed heavily. “That’s two whole hours that I won’t be able to have a drink. The only way to deal with my drunk sisters is to keep up with them. What about a Lyft or something?”

“Everyone getting off of the ferry is trying to take a car. I had to wait over twenty minutes last time—”

“You’d think a premium, ‘I use Lyft four times a day, every day’ member like you would get special treatment,” Sonny cracked and Rafael ignored him.

“—Besides, you can have  _ a  _ drink and still be okay to come get me.”

“No,” Sonny shook his head. “I mean, legally yes, but no.”

Rafael didn’t bother to argue. He knew Sonny was very firm on this topic. They’d already arranged to stay in Gina’s guest room so that Sonny could fully enjoy himself without having to drive back into the city.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just wait forever for a car. See you around midnight,” Rafael said dramatically.

“You know this wouldn’t be an issue if you’d learn how to drive.”

“I have no reason to learn to drive.”

Sonny smirked. “Tell that to yourself on Friday night while you’re waiting half an hour for a Lyft.”

He didn’t wait half an hour on a Lyft the night of Gina’s party, he waited forty-five minutes. And two weeks later he found himself lying in bed next to Sonny in a seedy motel with questionable sheets because Sonny had grown too tired to drive on their way back from a weekend trip and Rafael couldn’t take a turn at the wheel. And only days after that, he’d had to pay a triple digit Lyft charge after an extremely lengthy traffic delay on his way to Rikers to speak with an inmate who had information on a case.

And that’s how he found himself, on a sunny Saturday afternoon, sitting behind the wheel of Sonny’s beloved Crown Vic in the parking lot of Tottenville High School.

He’d regretted saying yes every single second since he’d agreed to this; he’d been in emotional distress over the Lyft charge that the DA’s office refused to approve on his expense report and Sonny had taken advantage of it, mentioning once again how it would be great if Rafael could just drive himself to Rikers or wherever he needed to go.

Rafael had tried to back out of it, but Sonny had been so excited to teach him, proclaiming that it would be perfect to teach him in the car he’d driven as a teenager, in the same parking lot where his father had taught him. Rafael couldn’t really say no after that.

“Okay, Raf, it’s really simple,” Sonny was saying from the passenger seat. “Just put your foot on the brake, put the car in drive, and then let off the brake slowly.”

Rafael did as instructed, lifting his foot off of the brake ever so slowly and letting the car coast forward.

“Great, now you can give it a little gas,” Sonny told him, casually draping his right arm over the back of Rafael’s seat, palm on the headrest.

“I think we’re good at this speed,” Rafael said, continuing to let the car inch forward at its own pace.

Sonny chuckled. “It’s a good thing you like the gray in my hair because I’m going to be a full on silver fox by the time we reach the other end of the parkin’ lot.”

Even though his eyes remained focused on the asphalt in front of him, Rafael smirked. “Calm down, Clooney, I’m just trying to get a feel for it first.”

“Alright, take your time,” Sonny leaned back in his seat, moving his arm from Rafael’s seat to reach for the radio, turning the ancient dial through a series of talk radio shows, bad pop music, and lots and lots of static.

“Is that necessary?” Rafael snapped and Sonny quickly switched it off.

“Sorry.”

They finally approached the opposite end of the parking lot and Sonny leaned forward again, back in instructor mode. “Okay, just turn the wheel to the left and we’ll head back the other way.” Rafael tapped the break to slow down from their already slow speed so he could perform the U-turn, causing Sonny to lurch forward in his seat.

“Just relax.” Sonny placed a gentle hand on his thigh. “You’re doing great.”

“I am relaxed,” he ground out through a clenched jaw. Sonny decided not to point out the white knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel.

They made it to the other end of the lot a little faster that time, with Rafael finally using the gas pedal, but just barely.

Sonny pointed up ahead. “This small road leads back toward the football and baseball fields, you can take it and it eventually loops back to where we started.”

This time, when Rafael slowed down to make the turn, it was smooth, and Sonny stayed in place in his seat. He smiled proudly. “Good job.”

Rafael didn’t say anything, but he sat up a little straighter in the seat at the praise.

“There are some parking spaces up here if you want to practice parking. We can do some three point turns too, if you’re up to it.”

Rafael slowed the car, turning into a parking space that faced the football field. Sonny opened his door, peeking at the ground. “Not too bad for your first try. You’re only about a foot over the line,” he said genuinely. “If you back up and try again I bet you get it. Just turn the wheel a little sooner.”

Instead of putting the car in reverse, Rafael put it in park.

“What are you doing?”

Rafael shrugged, “Just thought I’d take a minute to appreciate where teenaged Sonny spent his time, that’s all.” He pointed toward the football field. “Is that where you impressed all the ladies?”

“No, but I did makeout with Jimmy Pomante under those bleachers. Over there,” he pointed to the right of the football field, at the baseball diamond, “is where I impressed the ladies. That pitching mound helped me round quite a few bases, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh God,” Rafael huffed out a laugh. “That was terrible.” Even so he unfastened his seatbelt, leaning over into Sonny’s space. “So if I were to kiss you right now, I’d just be another one in a long line of those you’ve seduced in this car?”

“Well, uh, it’s not really that long.” Sonny said as Rafael trailed a finger up his thigh, leaning in to place a kiss just below his ear and another right below his jaw.

“You know, one downside to growing up in the city,” Rafael said between kisses on Sonny’s neck. “No backseat sex. I really think it’s something I missed out on.” His hand gripped Sonny’s thigh, fingers brushing lightly over the bulge that was starting to grow in his jeans.

Sonny swallowed. “As much as I would love to take you up on that, it would be really embarrassing to have to tell everyone that I lost my badge because I got caught having sex in the parking lot of a high school.” Rafael started to pull away, knowing that Sonny’s logic was sound, but Sonny’s hand went around his wrist. “But I know somewhere we can go.”

An hour later, Sonny collapsed against the backseat of the car, breathing heavy, jeans and underwear shoved down around his thighs and his shirt only half unbuttoned. His head lolled to the side, and he took in the sight of Rafael in a similar state, chest heaving, a mix of his and Sonny’s come glistening on his stomach.

“I never experienced anything like that in high school,” Sonny said, still fighting to catch his breath.

“Me neither,” Rafael agreed, resting his head against the seat and closing his eyes. He only opened them when he heard Sonny begin to laugh. “What?”

“You’re never going to get your license are you?”

“No,” Rafael answered with a smile. “But you can give me a driving lesson whenever you like.”


End file.
